


Friend Request

by ItsProngs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Earth-19, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells - Freeform, F/M, Facebook, Flirting, Love, Puppy Love, Romance, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProngs/pseuds/ItsProngs
Summary: H.R. is curious about how you like men to flirt with you, and you let him know exactly how.





	Friend Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story and also my first attempt at writing HR Wells. I quite enjoyed it and I hope you guys will too!

“Bye guys!” You wave to Team Flash as you exit the Cortex. Barry was staying behind with Cisco, finishing up on some plans against Savitar. Iris was on the corner on her phone, and she waves back at you. You make your way downstairs toward the exit, when HR appears out of nowhere next to you. He seems out of breath, as if he ran after you.

“Hey there sunshine!” He greets you. You smile at the nickname he gave you. It was adorable, the way he always followed you around and said nice and funny stuff to make you laugh. You knew he had a crush on you, it was pretty obvious. Which makes it even more adorable that he thought he was discreet.

“Hi H.R.” you greet him back. He has those drumsticks in hands, and beats in the air with it while he talks with you, probably out of stress you imagine.

“So, any plans tonight?” He asks you.

“Not really, probably going to eat supper alone with a bottle of wine and I don’t know, go on Tinder or something.” You joke. HR laughs at your words, but you realize that it’s probably because he doesn’t know what Tinder is.

“Nice, cool, sounds amazing! I hope you have fun on Tinder.” He replies, which confirms your theory.

“Do you have Tinder HR?” You ask him, continuing your fun.

“Me? No, no I don’t own Tinder. I-I uh… But sounds fun, we should go on Tinder together one day!” He says enthusiastically. You can’t contain your laughter anymore and explode in a huge laugh.

“Oh god, H.R., I’m sorry I’m messing with you honey. Tinder is an app, on your phone. It’s a dating app.” You explain. He has a confused look on his face.

“You date an app on your phone?” He asks.

“No, it’s an app where you create a profile with your picture and a small description, and it suggests other boys or girls around your area and you decide wether you like them or not. So you swipe left if you are not interested, and swipe right if you are. If the both of you swipe right, them you get a match!” You explain to him. You see him slowly understand the purpose of the app, and he nods. He sends you a smile, but his eyes are sad.

“I bet you get a lot of matches” he teases you.

“Mhh.. I don’t really care for them, I’m not very fond of the idea of meeting strangers on internet.” You answer back. That seemed to cheer him up.  
“So… How do you prefer meet someone?” He asks you casually, but you know there is more to it. As you reach the exit door of the building, you turn towards him.

“I guess I’d like to meet the person first, maybe randomly, like a coffeeshop, or you know, at work. And then, we’d add each other on Facebook, and we would just chat. All day, and all night. And after a while, maybe I’d accept to go on a date. Just maybe.” You hint at him. You wink and wave goodbye as you open the door to leave. As you make your way to your car, H.R was running back toward the Cortex happily.

“FRANCISCO! HELP ME CREATE THE FACEBOOK!” He yells at his friend.

“The Facebook? It’s A Facebook H.R.” Cisco groans, but still accepts to help him out.

Once you arrive home, your phone lights up, and you smile at your screen.

_‘You’ve got a new friend request from H.R. Wells’_


End file.
